1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly, to a heat sink of being conveniently assembled to and disassembled from an electronic component mounted a printed circuit board via a bracket, and a heat dissipation device having such a heat sink and a bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in thermal contact with a heat generating electronic device, such as a central processing unit (CPU) which is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and transfers heat through conduction away from the heat generating electronic device so as to prevent over-heating of the heat generating electronic device.
Conventionally, the heat sink and the PCB are assembled together by a number of screws. The screws may be assembled to and disassembled from the heat sink and the PCB one by one. This is very time-consuming and trouble. The PCB is prone to be destroyed through repeat assembly and disassembly of the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device overcoming the above-described problems.